


A Sleepover with JC and The Boys

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Jesus Christ Superstar [27]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Bitch this is Wholesome, Judas is fucking oblivious I love him so much, Kissing, M/M, Sjcs, Truth or Dare, You're Welcome, because my thirst for Ola Salo is ever-present, featuring Judas imagining Jesus with dutch braids, getting together i guess, uhhhhh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: That's right. I've written a fic forthat one terrible tumblr post





	A Sleepover with JC and The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Sup my dudes.. I'm back on my Bullshit with some J/J...... good ol' fun with the boys

“Truth or dare!”

Judas rolled his eyes; he was lying on the floor, sprawled out on the rug surrounded by beer bottles – some full, some empty – and his friends. To his left was Peter, leaning back onto his hands, while keeping his eyes on the bowl of chips that was being passed around. To his right was Jesus, slouched against the couch behind him, a glass of wine in his hand. At one point all of them had abandoned the couches and armchairs for the paradoxically cold comfort of the hardwood floor, with just an ancient, worn out rug  beneath them. Jesus was looking across the room, his face scrunched up at the exclamation.

Finally, across from Judas sat Simon, the source of the noise that was starting up around them. His shout had scattered all the smaller conversations and instead diverted all the attention to him. Judas saw that Simon was basically glowing with excitement, as his eyes darted to Jesus’ face.

“Come on, Jesus, it’ll be fun!” The others cheered, echoed Simon. Judas turned to look at Jesus as well. He was smiling now, an eyebrow raised, still sceptical but Judas knew the battle was already won for his friends. Jesus was not going to deny them this fun.

Neither was Judas. There was no way they would let him stay out of it if even Jesus participated.

Truth or dare was never really that much of a choice for them. They spent most of their lives with each other, so there was not much room for secrecy anyway. Accordingly, most of the rounds of the game were silly dares.

“Okay,” Jesus muttered into his beard, unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile.

Something shifted inside Judas. Ever since he had realised that his admiration for Jesus was more than the others were feeling for him, he had a hard time holding back the sort of thoughts he was having right now. Thoughts he should not be having about Jesus’ lips and his hands, about his voice and about what it would take for Jesus to lose his composure.

It was bad; the beer he had been drinking, was not helping. He was not drunk, he just had enough alcohol in his system to lower his restraint on those thoughts.

But the feelings were all too common now, too familiar; Judas had daydreamed about kissing Jesus so often by now, that holding back was becoming more difficult each day. But he had to. Jesus never showed any indication that he might be interested in him the same way. Sure, a blinding smile lit up his face whenever their eyes met, Jesus’ touches sometimes seemed to linger, a hand resting on his arm, fingers getting caught in Judas’ hair after a hug. But Judas was sure that was just _Jesus_. He was sure he acted like this with everybody.

Jesus ran a hand through his hair and tucked some strands behind his ear. The motion was so casual, yet elegant, so common, yet undeniably Jesus.

Judas shook his head and willed himself to look away. It was a wonder nobody had caught on yet. He was becoming increasingly obvious.

Somebody chucked a bottle in the middle of the circle, Simon spun it. “James!”

The man straightened his back and took a deep breath; Judas knew the feeling.

“So!” Simon exclaimed. “What’ll it be?”

“Twerking!” A suggestion came from somewhere behind Peter.

“50 push ups!” - “That’s cruel!”

“I choose truth,” James said.

A choir of “Oh”s and “Ah”s went through the room.

Judas’ gaze fell on Jesus once again. From where he was lying on the floor, Jesus looked beautiful. _As always_ , Judas thought but it was different now, to think about Jesus leaning down to him. Or rolling over to rest his head in Jesus’ lap. The thought of Jesus’ strong fingers running through his hair made Judas light-headed; he was even more desperate than he was ready to admit to himself.

By the time Judas continued to pay attention to the game, they had already moved on and Mary was choosing a dare for Matthew.

“Dutch-braid your hair in a ponytail down your back.”

“I can’t dutch-braid I’ve never done that!” he protested.

Mary grinned.

“First time for everything, I guess. The only thing I’ll say is that it’s french-braiding, but inverted.”

Matthew looked lost, as he loosened his ponytail. He was clearly struggling. Judas knew how the braid was supposed to look, but he had no idea how to get it that way

“You’ve got to tuck the strands under, not pull them over like in French braiding, you know,” Jesus spoke up. Judas’ eyes were on him immediately. He had never seen Jesus wear braids, but now he was imagining it and he really, really liked it.

They moved on. Matthew dared Peter to dance a waltz with the person of his choice (he chose a heavily eye-rolling Simon), and Bartholomew had to tell them about the girl he was sneaking out to meet so often, recently.

Then Barth spun the bottle and it landed on Jesus.

“Oh!” it promptly came from Simon. He was always full of dares for Jesus and even more eager to get him to tell truths.

Jesus was grinning.

“Dare,” he said quietly. His voice still carried across the room. It was an ability that Judas sometimes envied. Barth chewed on his lip for a second thinking, ignoring the suggestions that were thrown at him from all over the room. Judas sat up.

“Jesus,” Barth spoke up eventually. “I dare you to kiss Mary.”

“Uuh!” came from several of them, other whistled. Judas saw more wiggling eyebrows than he was comfortable being around. He remained silent, his eyes following Jesus as he made his way across the room and crouched down next to Mary. She smiled up at him softly. No wonder; Judas suspected she had some sort of feelings for Jesus as well. Not that he could blame her, but the thought still made a hot wave of jealously well up within him.

Jesus leaned in. Judas clenched his hands into fists at his sides, breathed in shakily.

Jesus pressed his lips against the corner of Mary’s mouth; not quite a kiss, but the others would have to let it count. It was close enough. Sure enough, as soon as he pulled back, Simon demanded a “real kiss” and Bartholomew looked somewhat displeased himself.

But Jesus paid no attention to them. As he made his way back across the room, his eyes met Judas’ and he smiled, a small, but genuine smile that lit up his face and made his eyes shine.

Judas blushed. This crush of his was going way too far for the expectations he realistically had.

He swallowed and excused himself for a moment to go and get himself another beer. He took a deep breath before returning to the others. It was Peter’s second turn and he was reluctantly answering questions about his childhood.

“You’ve been lucky so far,” Jesus said.

Judas nodded and opened the bottle.

“Yeah... I wonder how long that’ll last.” Jesus’ laugh made playing this terrible game almost worth it. Judas grinned at him.

“Let’s hope for the best,” he said.

“Yeah,” Jesus replied, still smiling broadly, his eyes warm, too painfully affectionate. Too beautiful. Judas looked away just in time to see the bottle come to a halt pointing to... himself.

“Jinxed it,” he mumbled. Jesus snorted out a laugh next to him.

Shaking his head, Judas looked at Peter.

“Dare,” he said. He was not ready to answer any questions; Judas would twerk or do push-ups or even drink a glass of all the drinks in the room mixed together (which had made several people throw up in the past and was the most dreaded dare), but choosing ‘Truth’ was simply too risky.

Without missing a beat, Peter responded.

“I dare you to kiss Jesus.”

The world seemed to come to a halt; time stopped, or maybe Judas just forgot to breathe. Maybe choosing ‘Truth would not have been so bad after all. Because now there was no way he could steer around his infatuation.

Everybody was quiet suddenly; or maybe it was just Judas’ organs shutting down one after the other, from shock. Hesitantly, he peered up at Jesus, who looked back at him, still smiling softly.

No matter how many scenarios Judas had envisioned for this kiss, it had not been like this. As a dare.

He should do it like Jesus had with Mary. The corner of the mouth was safe. He could do this.

Could he? He imagined how Jesus’ lips would press against his, how his beard would feel on his skin, how Jesus’ breath would ghost over his skin, warm, so real. Maybe he should not do it, maybe he could not.

Then he snapped back into reality and noticed that Jesus was still smiling. He had to kiss him. Maybe this was the only chance he would ever get.

As he moved closer, Jesus whispered to him.

“Are you ok?”

Judas nodded. He put his hand against Jesus’ jaw, felt his beard under his palm, the soft skin at his neck under his fingertips. He leaned in closer. Jesus closed his eyes.

Judas moved in, sure of his movements now; he could get this over with. Jesus was not going to be mad at him, he had smiled throughout, had not protested.

Judas let his eyes flutter shut, closed the distance between them… and Jesus moved.

Their lips slotted together perfectly. Within a second, Jesus’ hand came up to slide into Judas’ hair, keeping him firmly in place, while Jesus opened his lips, licked at Judas’ own to deepen the kiss.

Judas was running on autopilot, his mind was completely shut off; his body responding on its own, head tilting, lips opening, hand pulling Jesus closer. And his heart was racing.

When they broke apart, Judas did not open his eyes, stayed close to Jesus, feeling the soft breath against his skin, hair between his fingers.

“Okay...” somebody said behind him and slowly, Judas’ brain began working again.

He had just kissed Jesus. They had kissed; and Jesus was not pushing him away.

Judas opened his eyes, moved away.

“Wow,” Peter said next to him. The rest of the group had either buried their faces in their hands, embarrassed to watch their friends kiss, or had their mouths hanging open in shock.

Judas could not blame them, even though he was still not sure how his infatuation had gone unnoticed for so long that some of them were really surprised at this. Then again, he was surprised himself.

“I was wondering what it would take for you to finally do this,” Jesus said and Judas’ brain promptly shut off again.

“Huh?”

“I’m not blind,” Jesus said. “And you’re really not being low-key about all this.” He gestured vaguely.

“So you knew?” Judas asked

“Yes.” Around them, their friend started giggling, chattering among themselves.

“And you’re... you don’t want me to leave?”

“What? No, of course not, why would you think that?”

“Because you don’t wanna be around me anymore,” Judas admitted.

“What?”

“Because I kissed you.” he said, staring at the pattern in the rug before him.

“No. I kissed you,” Jesus replied. A touch at his cheek made Judas look up.

“I kissed you,” Jesus repeated.

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” was all Judas could say. He turned to hug Jesus so enthusiastically that they toppled over and fell to the floor. Judas never wanted to get up.

“And I’d very much like to repeat that,” Jesus whispered to him.

In response, Judas tightened his arms around Jesus.

“Okay. We can do that,” he said, before they were interrupted.

“Alright! You two, take it down a notch,” Simon hollered across the room.

The grin Jesus shot him when they sat back up, almost made up for the merciless teasing they would have to endure now.

And Jesus’ touches later that night more than made up for any taunting they could possibly throw his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If so, as always, feel free to leave me kudos and/or comments <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I just love Ola So MUCH


End file.
